


【原創】I won't blame you (ML/HW無差,虐,403後續一發完)

by YoyoLin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoLin/pseuds/YoyoLin
Summary: 在謝林福特發生的事情Greg不記得了,而他忘的遠比那更多,但偶然間他想起來他忘記誰了





	【原創】I won't blame you (ML/HW無差,虐,403後續一發完)

 

 

 

RG在Silencio裡的劇照,因為太適合用在403那個麥哥赴死的場面了於是在WB上我搭了幾張圖配成一組寫了1000字左右的短篇後來打算把他寫完整,就變成了這篇4300+字的短文

是刀,不要看我平常都發糖就吃下去,這篇真的有刀

微博上初稿和配圖在這邊

<https://www.weibo.com/6013999157/HuIYDtgVu?type=comment#_rnd1558207994374>

 

\---------------------------------------

在謝林福特再次聽見牢房被打開做了心理準備可能會是被控制的獄卒要來將他處死的 Mycroft看見了來人只是無聲的讓心臟墜落深谷，Greg正拿槍指著他

「哈，好個結局啊」 Mycroft反而笑了「I won’t blame you， Goodbye Gregory. 」

 

他閉上眼但什麼都沒發生

「The fuck are you talking about 」雷斯垂德收起手槍「你沒有被洗腦什麼的吧？有人警告我這個可能性」

「⋯」 Mycroft看著男子許久才回答「沒有」

「Good!走吧，這地方真詭異」Greg 打量了整個牢房後走了出去，但 Mycroft還站在原地「Will you come？」他問

「外面可能有埋伏」 Mycroft說

「我可是警察，走吧」Greg 拿出手槍對 Mycroft笑著說「如果你嚇壞了，出去後我會給你一條小毯子」他開玩笑的說

 

如果事情是這樣進展的就好了， Mycroft張開眼睛對面前的男人微微一笑

  
  
  
  


「我不知道」雷斯垂德坐在心理醫生辦公室裡說「我只覺得我忘記什麼了，可能是提早癡呆了還是我有別的人格什麼的」

「怎麼說？」醫生問

「我覺得我好像失去了生命中一大部分快樂記憶的重點，可是我怎樣都想不起來，我的日程安排有很多特意排出來的空檔但沒有特殊意義，我…我應該是忘了什麼，可是我想不起來」Greg 說

「這是什麼時候開始的？資料上說去年一月你曾經因為外勤頭部撞傷」醫生說

「那次監獄暴動事件，差不多就是那之後」Greg 說「...可能就是那次吧，我沒辦法拿槍了，我的手會發抖，但找不到原因」

「你記得那次監獄事件中的事嗎？」醫生問

「就只是去維持秩序而已，我被人推去撞牆昏倒了」Greg 說

「可能是外傷導致的記憶缺失」醫生說

「那我可以理解，但是⋯」Greg 停頓了一下摸了臉「我為什麼會沒來由的哭？我在難過什麼？這一年來總是這樣」

「只是腦部受傷的副作用而已」醫生說「那是你的傘嗎？」他指著靠在門邊的黑傘

「呃…我想是的」Greg說

「你不確定？」醫生問

「我不記得我買過這種傘，可是這在我車上，所以應該是我的」Greg說

「這一周天氣預報說都是晴天」醫生說

「我不知道，我就是想帶著傘出門，以防萬一吧我猜」Greg皺眉

  
  


「這樣真的好嗎」站在街角的John 問「串通他的醫生騙他，把他身邊 Mycroft存在過的痕跡抹消」

「這對他而言是最好的結果」 Sherlock說「Eurus不只讓他殺了 Mycroft，他扣下板機的那一刻起他這十年來關於 Mycroft的記憶也一起被抹滅了」

「但你看他…」John和 Sherlock看著遠去的雷斯垂德「他都不知道自己為什麼晴天也帶著把傘」

「如果他想起來了，你覺得他能面對現實嗎？」 Sherlock說「他現在不持槍是件好事」

  
  


他等人行道綠燈時旁邊是一個正在講電話的人

「你打破什麼？盤子？沒關係的，I won’t blame you， Kelly」

綠燈了身邊的人都過馬路就剩下他站在原地

“I won’t blame you ”

熟悉又陌生的聲音在腦中浮現

他僵直的低頭看自己手上那把黑傘

  
  


————————————————————————

 

Greg在自己家裡拼命翻找著想要找到 Mycroft存在過的證據，除了這把傘以外一定還有什麼，那些湧上來的記憶太真實了，為什麼他會忘記一個和自己生活十年的人，為什麼一切又像從未發生過一樣？

他把所有地方都翻過了坐在穿衣鏡前抱著頭，為什麼什麼都沒有？

他抬頭看著鏡子裡的自己，記憶的片段浮現， Mycroft從他身後抱住他靠在他肩膀上開口說話

「I won’t blame you.」

他很肯定 Mycroft說的不是這個，嘴型完全對不上而且他們正在笑，他原本到底說了什麼？

 

他抓著那把傘的感覺非常熟悉，好像還能看到另一雙比他白而修長的手拿著這把黑傘的模樣，他看著傘出神，茫然的隨著自己的直覺拉開了傘身，一把劍就這樣被他拉了出來，光線在鋼鐵上反射到他的眼睛裡讓他反射的閉上了眼，他的虎口被割傷流血滴落在地，他看著自己顫抖的手上的鮮血，記憶隨之湧現

 

「I won’t blame you」 Mycroft對他微笑「Goodbye Gregory.」

他無法控制自己的扣下了版機，子彈射入對他微笑的男人的胸膛的瞬間他從那種殭屍似的無思考狀態掙脫，但有什麼開始消失了，他想不起倒下的男人的名字，他只是遵從情緒的反應跪下抱住了他，鮮血不停的湧出

「No.no.nonononono….」Greg只能重複著簡單的字，他抱緊了 Mycroft，血液浸濕了他的衣服，他直到自己喉嚨痛了才意識到他在嘶吼著，充滿痛苦和不解的哭喊， Mycroft的手虛弱地抓著他的衣服，他打偏了些，沒有直接射中心臟，因為他的手怎樣都止不住顫抖

「I won’t blame you.」 Mycroft氣若游絲的說「It’s my fault， Not yours.」

「Myco…Mi…」他想抓住最後一點記憶，那個名字卻怎樣都想不起來

「看來她連你記憶中的我都要殺」 Mycroft的手逐漸失去了抓握力「那就忘了吧，沒關係的…我不怪你…」他的手鬆開垂下，Greg緊緊抱著逐漸失去溫度的身體，最後她也想不起這個人的名字到底是什麼開頭了，就像是按下板機的瞬間也把他的記憶格式化了

 

他也不記得自己為什麼會在這裡，除了那種不知原因的椎心刺骨的痛他什麼都不知道

他放開了死去的男人跪在他身旁想搞清楚發生了什麼事，他腳邊是他的配槍，這個人死於槍傷，他殺了這個人嗎？

可是如果他開槍射了這個人為什麼他要抱著他哭？

如果是很重要的人他又為什麼會射他？

  
  


他觀察著躺在自己面前的男子

這個人的眼睛是藍色的，紅頭髮，年紀和他差不多，可能小他一些，穿著判斷是來自富裕背景，這個地方看起來是某種高警戒設施，他可能是這裡的主管？

 

致死的槍傷在胸部，位置離心臟很近，他直接面對了開槍的人，連要逃跑的意願都沒有

他看著男人手上的戒指一會，把戒指摘下想看看有沒有可以辨識身分的資訊

 

戒指內圈刻著兩個名字

[Mycroft Holmes- Gregory Lestrade]

 

一陣突然的躁動不安讓他放下戒指，然後他發現他想不起剛才看見的名字，其中一個好像是他的

 

他又看了一眼戒指內側，另一人的名字在他把視線從戒指移開後就開始從他腦中消散，但是他逐漸想起來了，那個名字的主人還有不久前才發生的事

他不想忘掉 Mycroft，可是有什麼出錯了，他好像和誰說過話，那之後他的記憶就很模糊，然後他想起他開槍殺了 Mycroft

 

只要放下戒指不去看他的名字這些記憶就會消散，可是他不願意如此，他不想忘記他，他們身上到底發生了什麼事他一點頭緒都沒有，但要找到答案他必須記得 Mycroft是誰才行

  
  


他依然跪坐在穿衣鏡前，他用手指沾了自己的血在手臂上寫下了”Mycroft”，他只是重複了當時在謝林福特做過的事，他在自己手上用 Mycroft的血寫下他的名字，只要看到這個名字記憶多少還會浮現，他帶著 Mycroft的戒指四處尋找可能的出路，有時候他走到一半就忘了自己在做什麼，然後他會注意到手上的名字，想起 Mycroft然後繼續尋找出去的路

 

他後來遇見了送那個女人回來的警員和 Sherlock

「It’s you!」Greg一見到Eurus就舉槍對準了她「IT’S YOU!!」

「我哥哥呢？」 Sherlock見到他全身是血時其實就知道答案了吧

「Who？」Greg皺眉， Sherlock沒有哥哥啊

「MYCROFT!」 Sherlock喊「Where is he!」

「Myc..roft..」Greg想起來了，他的表情從茫然回到暴怒，他拿槍對準了Eurus扣下板機但裡面沒有子彈

「殺了我， Mycroft會傷心」Eurus對Greg說

Greg失控的衝向Eurus，他沒有這麼想殺死一個人過，他被其他警察壓制的時候聽見 Sherlock正在喊不要傷害到他，他因頭撞在地板上而眼冒金星

 

然後他就忘了自己為什麼會被壓制在地，他再次有記憶已經在醫院了，他被告知他在支援外勤時遇襲頭部受到撞擊有腦震盪，所以他不記得這件事

 

他過去一年來的生活充斥著一個無以名狀的空洞，總是覺得家裡缺了什麼卻樣樣俱全，躺在沙發上卻不知道為什麼覺得腳不該伸到另一邊去，坐在餐桌邊卻永遠不想坐背對門的那個位置，櫃子裡泡茶和咖啡用的糖感覺永遠用不完

 

“I won’t blame you， Goodbye Gregory”

一樣的字句.熟悉的聲音又再度響起

 

————————————————————————

「Greg呢？ 」隔天早上John 和 Sherlock在蘇格蘭場找不到雷斯垂德問了唐納文

「不知道，他也沒請假」唐納文說

 

手機定位讓找人變得很方便，在墓園角落的新墳前他們找到了手機的主人，就靠在墓碑上坐著，左手還握著黑傘傘身

「他想起來了」 Sherlock說

————————————————————————

 

他想起來的也許不是全部但已經夠了，他只想要找到 Mycroft存在過的證明而已，他去了幾個 Mycroft的住處，但半點人生活過的痕跡都沒有，指紋鎖沒有被換過所以他可以輕易的進去，最終他想到了一定能找到 Mycroft的地方

 

那個墓園的角落原本有兩個預留位，現在有一個已經立起了黑色的墓碑，他忘記了拼法的名字就刻在上面，他的全名和生卒年，就這麼簡單，他也才能確定 Mycroft確實小他三歲

 

手指描著墓碑上的文字，M-y-c-r-o-f-t，一次又一次的像要把這個名字刻回自己的記憶裡

他雙手抓著冰冷的墓碑兩側，額頭靠在光滑的黑色石碑上，那個人雖然總被稱為Iceman抱起來卻是溫暖的，而不是這樣，冰冷又僵硬

「Mycroft Holmes…Mycroft Holmes…」他閉著眼複誦著那個名字，回想那個人的模樣，帶棕色的紅髮.藍色的眼睛.蒼白的皮膚…….當他想起他的聲音時回想到的卻只有那句話

“I won’t blame you”

「我好想抱抱你啊…」Greg說「我好想你…」他身邊異位的.不自在的.不自然的.無法名狀的一切排出了一個 Mycroft形狀的空洞，他在那個無底洞周圍繞著走絲毫沒有意識到腳邊就是萬丈深淵，一但他想起來就無法遏制自己凝視深淵的渴望，想要見到那雙灰藍色的眼睛回望自己「我好想你…」他努力地想了才想起那個名字，只要他停止去想，關於 Mycroft的一切都會再度消散「Mycroft我好想你…真的.真的很想你…」

  
  


「我這樣做你會生我的氣吧」夜裡靠在冰涼的墓碑上的Greg 聲音哽咽的說「I won’t blame you for that.」他扭開了傘柄手指放上扳機舉起傘柄槍抵在自己的下顎，他的手抖的再厲害，零距離也不會失手的「I’m sorry. And see you later.」

————————————————————————

 

Sherlock默默地撿起被拔出的傘柄槍，被擊發過一次，然後從失去抓握力的手中脫離掉在墓碑旁

John看著墓碑上刻出 Mycroft名字的溝槽中積著的血跡已經開始乾涸

「他為什麼知道這裡」John問「他甚至忘記你有個哥哥」

「旁邊的空位是他的，這是他們一起找的地方，顯然他想起的足夠多了」 Sherlock說

————————————————————————

在 Mycroft的葬禮後， Sherlock就改變了

Sherlock頭髮整齊的往後梳好，穿著一身全黑的西裝，坐在第歐根尼斯的辦公室裡，這裡原本是 Mycroft的辦公室

安西亞把文件給他，她是為數不多參加了 Mycroft葬禮的人，最後她決定留下來繼續為第歐根尼斯俱樂部的”Mr.Holmes”工作，會發現文件上Holmes的簽名筆跡已經不同的人有多少呢

 

「犧牲自己的自由，值得嗎？」John在 Sherlock換上那身西裝時就站在房間裡

「總有人得做的」 Sherlock打上領帶說「Lestrade的掩蓋行動進行的很順利， Mycroft的東西全都收走了，也安排了近期的監視，預防Eurus還對他下了其他暗示」

「你聽起來像 Mycroft」John說「偵探工作不做了？」

「多少當作興趣做一點，但恐怕不會有那麼多冒險了，你也需要照顧Rosie」 Sherlock說

 

看 Sherlock走向曾經跟隨 Mycroft的黑衣，John感覺就像看著一隻飛鷹被剪去飛羽裝進金籠一樣

曾經給他能自由飛翔的那片天空的人已經不在了，阿特拉斯倒下了

  
  


在Lestrade的葬禮上下了場暴雨， Sherlock安靜的撐著黑傘和John站在一起，棺材被放下後一些同事和朋友往裡面投了花，John看著 Sherlock走過去投入了一枚戒指，那枚他在謝林福特從Greg手中搶走的戒指，裡面刻著兩人的姓名，金色戒指落在棺材上的花束間沒有發出聲音，很快的被其他花淹沒

 

如果他當時沒有拿走這枚戒指也許這場葬禮會來的更快吧

「願你安息」John從口袋裡拿出一疊證件，都是他在公寓裡沒收的Greg和 Mycroft的證件，他把那些卡片丟進去

 

茉莉也投了一枝花下去，Greg下葬時穿的是一套對他而言有點大的西裝，三件套的樣式，他們還為他打上領帶， Sherlock拿了一件大衣來，蓋在Greg身上看起來就像睡著了一樣，就像他平常加班太晚會蓋著大衣在辦公室睡覺一樣

 

那些都不是Greg自己的衣服，茉莉很清楚那些衣物的原主人是誰

手上還有一枝花的茉莉走到旁邊在黑色的墓碑前也放下了一朵玫瑰

「和他的是一樣的，希望你們見面了」茉莉對 Mycroft了解有限，可是她知道他是Greg的伴侶

 

葬禮結束，人群散去，一把撐開的黑傘被留在Greg Lestrade的墓碑上，雨水沖刷走了Mycroft墓碑上所剩不多的些許血跡，灰白的新墓碑靜靜的立在黑色的墓碑旁

 

墓碑上除了Greg的姓名和年月外還有一行字

[Now we shan't never be parted.]

 

END


End file.
